Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors
Early colonial America immigrant ancestors of Founding Father Roger Sherman (1721-1793), his children and their spouses. Great Grand parents of Roger Sherman & Wife Sherman / Winship Line # John Sherman (1585-1616) - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, JSherman3, JSherman2, JSherman1) - # Grace Ravens (1591-1662) # William Palmer (1585-1647) # Mary Stanforth # Lyonel Winship (1587-1637) # Ann Clark (1590-1612) # Richard Parke (1609-1664) - English Immigrant to Cambridge MA # Margery Crane (1595-1656) - English Immigrant to Cambridge MA Cutter / Rolfe Family Line * Rebecca Cutter (1693-1718) - the first wife of William Sherman, died in 1718. # Samuel Cutter (1575-1637) - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, WCutter, RCutter2, SCutter1) -immediately after his death in 1637, his wife and children immigrated to America. (See Wellington Family below for links) # Elizabeth Letherhead (1575-1663) - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, WCutter, RCutter2, ELeatherhead) - English Immigrant to America # Robert Williams (1607-1693) - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, WCutter, EWilliams, RWilliams) - # Elizabeth Stalham (1597-1674) - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, WCutter, EWilliams, EStalham) - # ROLFE05 - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, RRolfe, JRolfe1670, 1) - Rebecca was the daughter of John Rolfe of Newbury and Cambridge who came to new England about 1670. # ROLFE06 # Samuel Scullard (1607-1647) # Rebecca Kent (1622-1684) Wellington / Sweetman Line Ancestry of Mehetabel Wellington (1687-1776), the second wife of William Sherman, mother of Roger Sherman. # Oliver Wellington (1588-1625) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington, OWellington) - # Joan Greenwood (1584-1639) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington, JGreenwood) - # Richard Palgrave (c1585-1656) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave) - English Immigrant to New England with Direct Link to English Royalty Ancestry # Anna Harris (1594-1669) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, AHarris) - # John Sweetman (1575-) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman, JSweetman) - # Lidia Elliard (1579-1610) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman, LElliard) - # Samuel Cutter (1575-1637) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter) - Immediately after his death in 1637, his wife and chilren immigrated to New England. # Elizabeth Letherhead (1575-1663) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, ELetherhead) - English Immigrant to New England Great, Great Grandparents of Elizabeth Hartwell (Wife 1) Great, Great Grandparents of Rebecca Prescott (Wife 2) Prescott / Higginson Line # John Prescott (1604-1681) # Mary Gawkrogers (1607-1688) # John Hoar (1619-1704) # Alice Lisle (1624-1696) # John Higginson (1646-1719) # Sarah Savage (1620-) # Samuel Gardner (1627-1689) # Elizabeth Horne (1621-1676) Minot / Lane Line # John Minot (1626-1669) # Lydia Butler (1629-1667) # John Jones (1620-1673) # Dorcus Buss (1626-1709) # Job Lane (1620-1697) # Hannah Reyner (c1620-) # John Whipple (1639-1700) # Martha Reyner (1635-1679) Great Grand parents of Simeon Baldwin Simeon Baldwin (1761-1851), mayor of New Haven CT and US Congressman. He married two daughters of Roger Sherman, first Rebecca Sherman (1764-1795) and after her deceased 2) Elizabeth Sherman (1765-1850). Baldwin Family Line (1/2) # Baldwin01 - ( SBaldwin, EBaldwin, 4,3,2,1) Lay Family Line Barker / Annable Family Line (3) Bethiah Barker (1719-1762) and many of her ancestors were from Plymouth Colony. # Robert Barker (1580-1618) - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, JBarker3, JBarker2, JBarker1, XBarker01) - # Catherine Ackworth (1584-1616) # John Williams (1590-1667) # Ann Crooke (1603-1658) # Anthony Annable (1599-1672) # Jane Momford (1600-1643) # SClark07 # SClark08 Ford / Whipple Family Line (4) # William Ford (1562-1621) # Martha Brown (1551-1631) # Anthony Eames (1595-1686) # Margery Pierce (1599-1662) # Matthew Whipple (1576-1618) # Ann Hawkins (1600-1643) # Stephen Clarke (1566-1620) # Elizabeth Reynolds (1565-1605) Great Grandparents of Susanna Staples GGP Daniel Barnes GGP Jeremiah Day GGP Samuel Hoar Great, Great Grandparents of Jeremiah Evarts Evarts, Jeremiah (1781-1831) (son-in-law to Roger Sherman) - known by the pen name William Penn, was a Christian missionary, reformer, and activist for the rights of American Indians in the United States, and a leading opponent of the Indian removal policy of the United States government. Evarts Family Line # EVARTS01 : ( JEvarts6, JEvarts5, 4, 3, 2, 1) - Todd / Morrison Family Line # Christopher Todd (1617-) # Grace Middlebrook (1609-1686) # James Blackman (c1600-1689) # Blackman04 # William Morrison (1621-1669) # Janet Thompson (1625-1671) # William Jones (1624-1706) # Hannah Eaton (1624-1707) Crane / Couch Family Line # Benjamin Crane (1630-1691) # Mary Backhouse (1632-1717) # Jeremiah Howe (1614-1690) # Mary Tracy (1639-1671) # Simon Couch (1633-1688) # Couch 06 # Couch 07 # Cough 08 Research Notes Famous Descendants Roger Sherman (April 19, 1721 – July 23, 1793) was an early American lawyer and statesman, as well as a Founding Father of the United States. He served as the first mayor of New Haven, Connecticut, and served on the Committee of Five that drafted the Declaration of Independence, and was also a representative and senator in the new republic. He was the only person to sign all four great state papers of the U.S.: the Continental Association; the Declaration of Independence; the Articles of Confederation, and; the Constitution A son, Roger Sherman, Jr. (1768–1856), a 1787 graduate of Yale College served in the Connecticut General Assembly in 1810–1811. Three grandsons, Roger Sherman Baldwin (1793-1863), George F. Hoar, and William Maxwell Evarts (1818-1901) served in the U.S. Senate. Baldwin also was Governor of Connecticut. Evarts also was a United States Attorney General, and was succeeded in that office by his first cousin Ebenezer R. Hoar, a brother of George F. Hoar. Hoar Descendants Another daughter, Sarah Sherman, married Samuel Hoar, who was a member of the Massachusetts state legislature and the U.S. Congress. Ebenezer R. Hoar, a first cousin of Evarts, was a U.S. Attorney General, Associate Justice of the Supreme Judicial Court of Massachusetts and representative in Congress. The two were best friends, and shared similar professional pursuits and political beliefs. Each served, in succession, as United States Attorney General. Some of Evarts' other first cousins include U.S. Senator and Governor of Connecticut Roger Sherman Baldwin; U.S. Senator from Massachusetts (brother of Ebenezer R.) George F. Hoar; Day Descendants Sherman's daughter Martha was married to Jeremiah Day who was the President of Yale University from 1817 to 1846. Descendant Sherman Day, California state senator and founding trustee of the University of California. Evarts Descendants Descendants of the English immigrant John Everts; the family settled in Salisbury, Connecticut in the 17th century. They were members of the extended Baldwin, Hoar and Sherman families, which had many members in American politics. * Boutell, Henry S (1856-1926) - ( AGrrene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, ...) - was a member of the Illinois State House of Representatives in 1884, a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Illinois from 1897 to 1911 (6th District 1897–1903; 9th District 1903–11), a delegate to the Republican National Convention from Illinois in 1908 and U.S. Minister to Switzerland 1911–13. * Cox, Archibald (1912-2004) ( FBPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, ...) - served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during President Richard Nixon's Watergate scandal. Well regarded expert on U.S. Constitutional Law. ///'Great-grandson Archibald Cox' served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during for President Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994) during the Watergate scandal, whereas William Maxwell Evarts (1818-1901) defended a U.S. President (Andrew Johnson (1808-1875)) in his impeachment trial. In a sense, they both successfully argued their cases, which represent two of the three U.S. Presidential impeachment efforts. An impeachment trial was not held in Nixon's case: Nixon resigned before the House of Representatives acted on the House Judiciary Committee's recommendation that Nixon be impeached. * Cox, Robert Hill (1919-1943) - (brother of Archibald) War casualty of World War II - North Africa (19 Apr 1943 = Tunisian Campaign?) * Perkins, Max (1884-1947) - (Uncle to Archibald Cox) - Famous literary editor, was the editor for Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald and Thomas Wolfe. * Evarts, Allen W (1848-1920) (son of William) - founder of Yale College's Wolf's Head Society, and was first president of its alumni association. He was a law partner, corporate president, and trustee of Vassar College. * Evarts, Maxwell (1862-1913) - New York City district attorney, and later as General Counsel for E. H. Harriman, which later became the Union Pacific Railroad. He was president of two Windsor, Vermont, banks. In politics, Maxwell served as a member of the Vermont House of Representatives and was a Vermont State Fair Commissioner. * Evarts, William Max (1818-1901) - (grandson of Roger Sherman) - an American lawyer and statesman who served as U.S. Secretary of State, U.S. Attorney General and U.S. Senator from New York. He defended President Andrew Johnson during his impeachment hearing and became Secretary of State in Rutherford B. Hayes' administration. * Evarts, Jeremiah (1781-1831) (son-in-law to Roger Sherman) - known by the pen name William Penn, was a Christian missionary, reformer, and activist for the rights of American Indians in the United States, and a leading opponent of the Indian removal policy of the United States government. * Greene, Daniel C (1843-1913) - (father of Jerome) - Daniel and his wife were amongst the very first Christian missionaries to Japan, living and serving there 1867-1913. Several children born there. * Greene, David (1797-1866) - (Son-in-law to Jeremiah Evarts) - was for twenty years the corresponding secretary of the American Board of Commissioners for Foreign Missions. * Greene, David B (1830-1863) - (uncle of Jerome) died in the US Civil War in Arkansas Post. * Greene, Evaris Boutell (1870-1947) - (brother of Jerome) became a historian and was appointed Columbia University's first De Witt Clinton Professor of History in 1923 and department chairman from 1926 to 1939. He was chairman of the Columbia Institute of Japanese Studies 1936–39. He was a noted authority on the American Colonial and Revolutionary War periods * Greene, Jerome D (1874-1959) - ( DCGreene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman,...) a foundation administrator, banker, and secretary of the Corporation of Harvard University. * Greene, Roger S (1881-1947) -(brother of Jerome) American diplomat to China * Greene, Roger S (1840-1930) - (son of David Greene) - held diplomatic posts in Brazil, Japan, Siberia, and China; at Hankow (1911–1914) he performed with distinction as consul general during the Chinese revolution. * Ruth King Porter (1940) - Vermont writer / granddaughter of Max Perkins ( LEPerkins, MXPerkins, ...) * Allen Wardner (1786-1877), (father-in-law of W.M. Evarts above) a prominent businessman and banker who served as Vermont State Treasurer. Baldwin Descendants A daughter, Rebecca Sherman (1764-1795), was married to Simeon Baldwin (1761-1851), whose career included service in the United States Congress (1803–1806), as an Associate Judge of the Connecticut Superior Court, 1806–1817, and who became Mayor of New Haven, Connecticut in 1826. Following the death of Rebecca Sherman, Baldwin married another of Roger Sherman's daughters, Elizabeth Sherman Burr. * Baldwin, Roger S, Gov (1793-1863) (father of Simeon) - 32nd Governor of Connecticut, US Senator and Lawyer serving in the famous Amisted case of 1841. * Baldwin, Simeon (1761-1851) - (father of Simeon E) Mayor of New Haven CT, US Congressman, judge. * Baldwin, Simeon E, Gov (1840-1927) - ( RSBaldwin, ...) governor of Connecticut * Sherman, Roger (1721-1793) - Founding Father of the United States - only one to sign all four major documents - Congressional Charger, Declaration of Independence, Article of Confederation, US Constitution. * Whitney, Edward B (1857-1911) - (father of Hassler) - justice on the First District New York State Supreme Court from 1909-1911 * Whitney, Hassler (1907-1989) ( EBWhitney, EWBaldwin, RSBaldwin, RSherman4, RSherman3, ...) - was an American mathematician. He was one of the founders of singularity theory. * Whitney, William Dwight (1827-1894) (grandfather of Hassler) an American linguist, philologist, and lexicographer who edited The Century Dictionary. See also Abel Whitney (1756-1807) Immigrant Ancestors. Category:Ancestries of individuals